<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Always Leads To You by ForFucksSakeJim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910177">It Always Leads To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim'>ForFucksSakeJim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret Affair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin pulled him closer once more. Their breaths mingling with eyes closed. This had been going on for months. The thrill of their sneaking arounds. The electricity that coursed through their veins with each touch. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taylor Swift Inspired Fics [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Always Leads To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdist/gifts">Nerdist</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday fic to my wonderful amazing absolutely stunning best friend, Zira. Happy Birthday Babe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin!” came the unmistakable voice of one Inspector Zenigata. The taller man’s voice booming in the crowded marketplace somewhere in the middle of Singapore. Lupin was ahead, shooting a quick look over his shoulder to where he heard his name called. And smiled as he caught Zenigata’s gaze within the sea of people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He just doesn’t give up, does he?” Jigen spoke, still perusing the stall they had stopped at, his gaze never leaving the merchandise as he continued to speak. “We’re not even doing anything.” he huffed, “So much for a vacation.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, cheer up Jigen. I’ll go talk to Pops. Don’t get your beard all in a twist.” Lupin replied, giving a tug on said beard just for good measure as the shorter man slapped his hand away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goemon-“ Lupin began, turning to face their other companion who was currently pursuing a stall full of stuffed animals, no doubt in his own personal quest for a gift for Murasaki.  “Where’s Fujiko?” He asked, noting that he could have sworn she was just with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Goemon looked at him and shrugged, returning to his browsing and ignoring Lupin. He sighed, glancing around once more for any trace of his friend before returning to Goemon. “Just keep an eye on Jigen.” He asked, not bothering to wait for his response before walking in the direction of Zenigata. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was no surprise that the older man had found them. Lupin had all but texted him his exact location followed by a few choice emoji’s. Just to make sure that the inspector showed up.  “Lupin!” He heard his name yelled once more and he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Pops!” He called out, the older man red in the face as he approached him. He opened his mouth to respond, instead Lupin grabbed him by the hand and dragged him away from the bustle of the public eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lupin.” Zenigata tried again, his voice now a whisper as they ducked into the alley that they parked the fiat by. Their surroundings plunged into darkness as they approached the car. Lupin didn’t answer, instead unlocking the door and all but pulling the other man in with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin kissed him. His hands coming to rest on his cheeks as their lips brushed. Zenigata reached behind him for the door and pulled it shut behind them. His legs spreading out as Lupin all but merged with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re lips soft as they sunk low into the seats beneath them, both men ignoring the cramping of their legs for more favorable sensations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lupin was the one to pull away, a wayward grin along his mouth, “We gotta stop meeting like this, Pops.” He replied, Zenigata rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop inviting me then.” was his reply and it just made Lupin smile wider</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop accepting.” Was the response as Lupin pulled him closer once more. Their breaths mingling with eyes closed. This had been going on for months. The thrill of their sneaking arounds. The electricity that coursed through their veins with each touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And instead of dignifying Lupin with a response, Zenigata kissed him once more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>